Clausura
by Danally
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde el Tercer Impacto, Asuka dejó Tokio unos años atrás y regresa para por fin terminar con ese capítulo de su vida, el problema es si podrá hacerlo. SA. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** "Clausura"

**Fandom:** Evangelion.

**Pairing:** Shinji/Asuka.

**Raiting:** PG-13

**Palabras:** 1319.

**Género:** Drama, Romance.

**Resumen:** Han pasado diez años desde el Tercer Impacto, Asuka dejó Tokio unos años atrás y regresa para por fin terminar con ese capítulo de su vida, el problema es sí podrá hacerlo. S/A. R&R.

Disclaimer: La historia y todos los personajes originales pertenecen a Gainax.

·

**PONER UN PUNTO FINAL.**

·

Los años han pasado haciéndola madurar y entender, o mejor "aceptar" lo que fue de su infancia.

Su ruda actitud para con los otros siempre fue el reflejo de su mayor miedo, _dejar a alguien acercarse y por ende herirte..._ Aún Hikari estuvo en esa lista.

Después del Tercer Impacto no fue agradable descubrir las circunstancias en las que se encontró, tampoco fue agradable ver que todo tendría que empezar de nuevo.

_**Manipulación:** _Colocar su mano en la cara de Shinji.

**_Odio:_** "Me siento enferma"

**_Molestia (para con el):_** Sentir las lagrimas de Shinji tocar su cara.

**_Molestia (consigo misma):_** Sentir sus manos dejar de asir su cuello fuertemente.

**_Tristeza:_** Recordar a su madre en el Eva.

**_Arrepentimiento:_** Reconocer que tiene que cambiar, quedarse con Shinji.

**_Dificultad:_** Aceptar que tiene que cambiar.

**_Molestia:_** El tenía que cambiar también.

**_Negación:_** No hubo sentimientos.

**_Auto engañarse:_** Huir de Tokio (de él).

Fueron los momentos más difíciles de su vida – sin duda alguna lo que la hizo lo que es ahora – es _lo que la hizo madurar pero talvez no cambiar_. Ahora, mientras regresa a Japón no puede evitar pensar en el, después de todo quiéralo o no es el centro de lo que ella tiene…en Japón, Misado, Hikari y aunque duela admitirlo también Toji y Kensuke.

Shinji. La vida tampoco fue gentil con el, una de las cosas que tenían en común y que en su inmadurez no pudo ver, y no hay que negarlo, a ella no le importaba, se deleitaba cuando le hacía maldades... Pero el sí maduró, el sí cambió, tanto que hasta una vez le puso los puntos sobre las ies, le abrió los ojos, le hizo notar que después de más de cinco años ella todavía se encontraba estancada, que no había pasado nada con ella desde que regresó del LCL.

El siguió con su vida, ella no.

El se hizo fuerte, ella ya lo era. Se volvió auto suficiente, ella ya lo era. El aprendió a tratar a la gente, ella no tenía necesidad. Se alejó de su lado introvertido, ella se encerró en si misma... En momentos era tierno, (a ella le gustaba) decidía ignorarlo. El hacía simples caricias, ella se alejaba (cuando no era ella la que las hacía primero, y luego se arrepentía). Los besos seguramente el se los achacaba a sentimientos emocionales, ella a...sentimientos físicos.

Siempre fue fácil vivir de esa manera, hasta que un día decidió finalmente lo que quería hacer con su vida, nadie le dijo nada, ni siquiera el, así que dejó Japón.

Mientras desciende del avión siente aprensión porque está ahí para cerrar este aburridor capítulo de su vida (¡por fin!) y continuar. Talvez sí cambió, se convirtió en una mejor persona, talvez egoísta por no pensar en lo que el podría sentir al verla de nuevo... _Talvez el no quiera cerrar ese capítulo..._

De repente lo ve esperando por ella, sus ojos azules ahora no tan tristes hacen conexión, una simple mirada que produce emociones antes sentidas pero al mismo tiempo desconocidas, una sonrisa que da cierto confort, se acerca, _¿Darle la mano? ¿Abrazarlo?_

"...Asuka..." Casi dice suspirando.

Lo oye decir ahora con una voz grave que no parece venir del niño depresivo de hace casi 10 años. "Shinji." Le responde mientras sus sonrisas se hacen aún más grandes.

"...Bueno tenerte de vuelta." La mira detenidamente reconociendo que los años han sido demasiado buenos con ella.

Ella tiene un pensamiento similar "No seas hipócrita."

Por un instante el comentario lo desconcierta, _¿volvió ella con esa actitud?_ Ve en sus ojos una chispa, _está jugando,_ "Tenía que decir algo, ¿o no?"

Ella sonríe y cabecea "Aún te falta demasiado que aprender para ser tan...mordaz como yo"

"Hipócrita tú que estás de vuelta." Dijo sonriéndole, pero con la duda de si estaba hablando con la verdad, _sabe que pensará en eso más tarde_, "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? Nos esperan donde Misato."

Ella decide ignorar su primer comentario, "¿Fiesta sorpresa?"

"No sería sorpresa si te digo..."

El le ayuda con sus maletas "¿Cómo están todos?"

"Igual, bien... y locos." Dice despreocupadamente.

Ella nota su actitud, _¿está de alguna forma evadiéndola?_ "¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

Sonríe y la mira "Ya te lo contarán todo." Ella suspira talvez por su actitud "¿Cansada?"

Cabecea "No tienes ni idea."

Parece que no tienen nada más que decirse, que él sólo está tratando de ser educado y cordial, se siente incomoda, sí, si alguien tiene la culpa de su actitud es ella pero aún así ya han pasado varios años, ¿por qué no lo puede olvidar? _ella ya lo hizo_. No queda nada más que hacer que vislumbrar el paisaje que ha cambiado mientras seguían reconstruyendo la ciudad, _todo cambia_... Ella lo mira, el la ignora. Vuelve a mirar el paisaje.

Después de un largo rato finalmente se decide, ese es el momento para poner un punto final, sabiendo que después de que llegan donde Misado no tendrán tiempo para hablar a solas empieza, "¿Cómo está tu vida Shinji?"

El no responde por minutos, luego mientras espera la luz en verde voltea hacía ella, _¿por qué tiene que ser tan hermosa?_

Incomoda al ver que el no le responde y al sentir sus ojos sobre ella se molesta, _mínimo ahora le va a echar en cara todo lo que sucedió en el pasado_ "¡¿Qué!" Dice de mala gana.

Rápidamente la mira, "¿Cómo está la tuya?"

·

Lo único que pueden ver es la puerta de la casa de Misato mientras esperan que les abran.

_¿Cambió ella de pensar cuando se bajó del avión?_ Le dan ganas de reírse amargamente, ella sabe muy bien cuando cambió de parecer. ¿Sabe él el impacto que tuvo lo que sólo hace minutos atrás hicieron en ese carro? ¿Por qué diablos él lo hizo? ¿Lo hizo a propósito? ¡Claro que lo hizo! ¡¿Desde cuando un beso…un simple beso es algo que no se hace a propósito! Lo mira de reojo, el hace lo posible por no mirarla…

_¿Y el?_ ¿Qué está el pensando? ¿Qué ella le partió el corazón hace algunos años y que después se desapareció y que ahora vuelve para hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Ella le partió el corazón? ¡¿Que pasó con su maldita idea de 'cerrar ese capítulo'! _¿Y el?_ La puerta se abre y Misato sale a abrazarla.

Todo ahora es confuso, está hablando con sus amigos pero ni siquiera sabe si está presente, todo parece un sueño. _Talvez el no quiera cerrar ese capítulo. _Lo único que puede pensar es en Shinji acercándose no tan lentamente a ella, ella suspirando aún antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella, luego suavidad, respiración entrecortada, la mano de Shinji en su cintura, la suya en su hombro... _Talvez el no quiera cerrar ese capítulo... _

Escucha a Hikari riendo, _Talvez el no quiera cerrar ese capítulo... _Voltea lentamente y no puede evitar sentir shock, _¿Talvez ella no quiera cerrar ese capítulo? _Hikari con sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Shinji dejando poco que pensar de su relación, ella riéndose de algo que él le ha dicho al oído. _¿Talvez ella no quiera cerrar ese capítulo? _Shinji sonríe de algo que Hikari dijo mientras ésta lo besa en la mejilla tiernamente, _¿...Hubo alguna vez algún capitulo por cerrar? _

Mira hacia al suelo no queriendo mostrar lo concernida que se encuentra, _¿Tuvo el alguna vez un capitulo por cerrar...?_ "Al menos parece que él ya lo hizo."

Shinji deja de mirar a Hikari y mira enfrente de él, la sonrisa se borra de sus labios mientras ve a Asuka cabizbaja, sabe que lo que hizo en el carro estuvo mal...pero aún así ella es Asuka. ¿Para que volvió? ¿A dañarle todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora? ¿A recordarle lo que el quería pero que no pudo tener? ¿...Por qué ella le devolvió el beso?_ ¿Dónde está Hikari en su mente?_

·

·

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer esta historia hecha en un momento de aburrimiento. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**akibakeiseiya, Richardtc**, si aún siguen por aquí: la verdad fue que se me olvidó por completo lo que le sucedió a Touji (que pena), pero ya sé como solucionar eso y será explicado en los próximos capítulos.

**AoshMi SeshLin:** Sí, Hikari y Shinji están juntos. Esto será explicado en el siguiente capítulo.

**Darklight ultimate:** Gracias por el comentario. La verdad no creo que vaya a escribir capítulos más largos que cinco o seis hojas, ya hice eso una vez y créeme que estoy arrepentida.

·

Sobre este capítulo, el anterior fue bastante serio y pesado, quería por una vez en la vida escribir algo más ligero antes de volver a lo dramático. Además el fandom y la historia se prestan para esto.

·

**LOS AMIGOS PUEDEN SER UTILES, O NO.**

·

"¡¿Se besaron?!" Kensuke y Touji exclamaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo. Era una noche tranquila, diferente a la noche anterior cuando habían estado 'celebrando' que Asuka estaba de vuelta.

"Ah-hah." Shinji respondió, como si eso fuera una palabra.

"¿Quién besó a quien?" Touji preguntó interesado.

"¿Le contaste a Hikari?" Ahora fue Kensuke quien preguntó.

"Como se te ocurre, claro que Shinji no le contó," dijo Touji mirando a Shinji pero este parecía no querer compartir nada más. _¿Para que les contaba cosas si no les iba a decir que fue lo que exactamente sucedió?_ Sin detalles por supuesto, eso era lo que a los ojos de Touji los diferenciaba de las mujeres. Ellas suelen decir que los hombres son los que cuentan los pormenores de esas clases de situaciones, pero por su experiencia, oyendo conversaciones de hermanas y amigas, el sabe que es lo contrario, o al menos lo sospecha. Mirando a Shinji lo apresura, "¿verdad?"

"Bueno... Uno no sabe." Kensuke interfirió.

"Shinji, ¿te arrepientes?" Touji tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

"Por supuesto que no." Kensuke dijo con su boca llena de papas, "¿No la viste anoche? ¡¿Quién se va a arrepentir?!"

Recordando viejos tiempos Touji se levantó del sofá, "¡Yo lo haría!"

"Yo no. Lo que daría por..." Kensuke se detuvo mientras caía cuenta en algo, Shinji no había dicho una sola palabra desde que les soltó la bomba.

"Si, si, si. Cualquier palo con faldas."

"Uh, Touji?"

Touji siguió sin tener en cuenta a Kensuke, quería abrirle los ojos a ese estúpido y a cualquier otro que se interesara por Asuka, "¿Es que no recuerdas como te trataba o nos trataba en el colegio? Esa desgra –"

"¡Touji!"

"¡Bueno! Ya no me meto más contigo." Dijo Touji tomando aún más cerveza.

Kensuke no puedo evitar reírse al ver a Shinji alzando una ceja y mirando como lo excluían de la conversación que el había creado, aunque viéndolo bien, así era mejor, ni por un momento se le ocurriría responder el diluvio repreguntas que unos momentos antes le estaban lanzando.

Touji volvió a mirar a Shinji, "Entonces, ¿que pasó después que se besaron? ¿Algo que debamos saber?"

_Que momentos antes y aún ahora le lanzaban. _Shinji respiró profundamente, "Aún no le he contado a Hikari. Me siento como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo y de hecho-"

"Engañar a tu novia es algo malo." Touji interrumpió a Shinji, al menos él le debía alguna clase de defensa a Hikari. Ella era su amiga, la única con la que el no había tenido nada que ver y por ende la respetaba aún más. _Por lo que casi fue pero nunca sucedió, _en su mente Touji hizo un brindis pensando en el enamoramiento que ella parecía haber tenido de él hace diez años.

"¿Engañar? Engañar es acostarse con alguien más, besar a otra, BESAR es un desliz!" Kensuke dijo como quien conoce mucho el tema, pero en verdad no conociendo más que teoría, una teoría que estaba equivocada, pero él no lo sabía. Continuó, "Shinji..." dijo sospechosamente, "¿hay algo más que no nos has contado?"

"¡No¡ Fue sólo un beso." Protestó Shinji cansado de Kensuke y Touji, el quería alguna clase de consejo, pero era obvio que esos dos no se lo preverían, sólo querían chismosear. Ellos lo miraban fijamente esperando que fuera más claro. _¡Maldita sea!_ Ese era el tipo de situación que toda persona tímida evadía, no sólo porque talvez se hubiera hecho algo malo, lo cual él hizo, sino porque iba a ser juzgado por personas que no tenían la menor idea de lo que era estar en sus pantalones, "Una sucesión de besos." Touji alzó una ceja. _¿Pero quien era más idiota?_ El, Shinji, por tratar de buscar soluciones en sus estúpidos amigos o sus amigos que se lo estaban tomando en juego, como todo. "Solo sucedió una vez, no volverá a pasar."

"Oho!" Kensuke estaba sorprendido, nunca se esperó eso de Shinji, "pasaste de un beso a una sucesión de besos y luego a 'no volverá a pasar.' Te acostaste con ella, ¿cierto?"

Touji alzó la otra ceja y esperó.

Shinji no lo podía creer, esperaba que sus amigos lo conocieran un poco más. Claro que el también se conocía como para saber que nunca iba a engañar a una novia, y ahí estaba, discutiendo un beso con alguien que no era su novia, "NO! Nada de eso!"

"Ah!" Dijeron Touji y Kensuke al mismo tiempo.

Shnji quería darse ánimos ya que sus amigos no lo hicieron, "Sólo un beso que no sucederá otra vez."

Touji respiró, y acabó con lo que quedaba de su cerveza, "Como no." Miró a su alrededor, "Asuka no ha dejado de ser tu fantasía."

Shinji iba a decir algo pero no pudo, de nuevo fue interrumpido por uno de sus amigos.

Kensuke tenía sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el sofá, ya estaba cansado, "De hecho, la fantasía de todos los tipos jóvenes de Tokio."

Touji se rió. "Jóvenes y uno que otro viejo."

"Yep." Kensuke acabó con su cerveza y puso el envase sobre la mesa.

Touji se acordó de algo demasiado importante, algo que lo era una característica que venía a el cada vez que Asuka estaba presente en una conversación, "Excepto una mía"

"Excepto una tuya." Dijo Kensuke, ambos miraron a Shinji.

Shinji no dijo nada, con su silencio aceptando lo que ellos habían dicho.

"Muy bien, al menos no lo negaste." Hubo un largo silencio y después, "Entonces, ¿quien besó a quien?"

Shinji respiró, _¡está bien!_ "Yo lo empecé todo."

"¿Y la muy desgraciada, por no decir otra cosa, no te cacheteó?" Preguntó Touji.

"Me devolvió el beso." Dijo simplemente Shinji y por alguna razón que no le gustaba queriendo sonreír.

"¿Que clase de beso? Un pico, un pico largo, un-"

Lo último que Shinji quería escuchar era las clasificaciones de besos que Kensuke tenía, "No voy a responder eso."

"Ok, ¿pero fue bueno o malo?"

Shinji sabía que sus amigos no tenían remedio. "Voy por más bebidas" dijo mientras iba a la cocina.

Touji asintió y miró a Kensuke, "Oye, hace rato, ¿dijo Shinji que el _aún_ no le ha contado nada a Hikari?"

"Sí, eso me pareció."

"Idiota." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Un segundo después el timbre sonó. Era Asuka y sólo ella sabía por que estaba allí, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Shinji.


	3. Nada Fue Un Error

**NADA FUE UN ERROR.**

Ella suspiró cuando vio quien le abrió la puerta y se arrepintió de haber ido, claro pudo haber sido peor y que Hikari hubiera sido la que hubiera abierto, "Y hablando del rey de Roma..." dijo Touji mientras Asuka pasaba a su lado.

"Por supuesto, soy la única cosa interesante que alguien como tú tiene para hablar" Dijo ella con su vieja arrogancia que ahora sólo salía en la presencia de aquellos que la molestaban. Inmediatamente pensó en lo que podría él haber estado hablando con Shinji... _No de eso, espero. Shinji no puede ser tan idiota. _

Kensuke, al contrario de Touji saludó a Asuka y le puso el bowl lleno de papas en frente, y en cuanto vio que Shinji salía con dos cervezas de la cocina le quitó una y se la ofreció a Asuka.

Shinji sintió que una corriente fría, aún más fría que la cerveza que tenía en la mano, le recorría su columna. "Hola."

"Necesito hablar contigo." Le dijo llendo al grano y seriamente mientras miraba de Kensuke a Touji, obviamente dando a entender 'a solas. '

Shinji asintió mientras miraba a sus amigos, "Oh, no. No te vamos a dejar sólo con esa arp–"

Touji estaba diciendo pero Asuka lo interrumpió, _ella ya no estaba para esas niñerías_, cogió el bowl y la cerveza que Kensuke le había extendido, "te espero en el balcón." Dijo y dejó la habitación.

"Ah, pero si soy un imbecil, desconcentrado con ustedes dos no le alcancé a decir nada." Kensuke murmuró.

Touji miró a Shinji, "Bueno, si vas a hablar con ella sólo recuerda que es una bruja y no te dejes manipular." Se acercó a la puerta y se puso los zapatos, después el chaleco, "Y que tienes novia."

Kensuke haciendo lo mismo que Touji agregó, "Touji, ¿porque te importa tanto Hikari? Deberías de estar pensando en Shinji y en como le va a hacer para salir con dos viejas sin que se den cuenta."

Touji se puso rojo, y miró a Shinji, Shinji lo estaba mirando. "Es mi amiga..."

Asuka oyó que alguien se acercaba, sabía que estaban solos pues acababa de escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Mientras Shinji se acercaba él no sabía que decirle... "Bonito apartamento, no sabía que habías dejado la casa de Misato."

"No podía quedarme ahí para siempre." El se sentó a su lado.

"No había pensado en eso." Inconscientemente se alejó un poco, "Creo que la imagen que tenía de ti no cambió mientras los años pasaban."

El alzó una ceja, "¿Pensabas que seguía siendo ese pervertido depresivo? ¿...Aún cuando estuvimos solos y después que la gente empezó a regresar?" _Vaya sorpresa,_ él creía que ya en ese tiempo lo veía como alguien más...normal no era la palabra, _ajustado_, esa sí era la palabra.

Ella lo miró y la cara que tenía la hizo sonreír, "No, ya no te consideraba depresivo... Pero pervertido es otra cosa..." sonrió más abiertamente, "...eras un adolescente... Y ahora eres un hombre, así que creo que esa parte nunca cambia."

El hizo una cara de que no estaba de acuerdo, "Probablemente soy la clase de pervertido _sano_ que casi toda mujer quiere tener." Dijo fingiendo que hablaba seriamente y mirando al horizonte, eso le ganó una mirada rara que el vio de reojo, una risa que no había llegado a escuchar de ella y un codazo en las costillas. Se sobó un poco, "ya no estás en forma," le dijo, "la vieja Asuka tenía un golpe más duro."

"¡Hey!" Dijo ella fingiendo indignación y lo volvió a golpear, más duro.

"¡Ow!" Él sabía que ella se había refrenado con lo de la fuerza. También sabía que esa pequeña interacción les había quitado a ambos un pequeño peso de sus hombros, haciendo talvez no tan dramática la conversación que estaba por venir. Se preguntó si ella se estaba sintiendo tan bien con él como él se estaba sintiendo con ella, "Ok, ahora seriamente," hizo una pausa, "¿...Pensabas que era pervertido aún cuando me dejabas besarte, o tocarte? ¡¿Qué pensabas?!"

_Era cierto,_ pero aún así se empezó a reír, decidió seguirle la corriente y hacer el momento un poco más liviano, aún cuando no pareciera que esa conversación proviniera de ellos. "Estaba lista por si tratabas de propasarte. No puedes negar que peleaba mejor que tú, así que si tan sólo ponías un dedo donde no debía de estar... Digamos que tu sucesión estaría arruinada."

"Ouch, tú siempre tan violenta. Aunque puedo decir que lo veía venir." Dijo sabiendo que ella había hablado con la verdad, talvez por eso nunca intentó propasarse...O talvez porque las pocas veces que lo iba a hacer ella se había dado cuenta antes de que él hiciera algún movimiento.

Hubo un gran silencio, ninguno de los dos supo qué más decir. Ella tomó varios sorbos de la cerveza que tenía a su lado, pero no tocó las papas, en vez de eso sacó un cigarrillo. Ella vio que él lo miraba y que le iba a preguntar algo, "Es un hábito inusual, sólo lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa, y digamos que esos momentos no pasan muy a menudo."

"¿Habito inusual? Yo diría que es un hábito horrible. Le quita puntos a cualquiera, incluso a alguien tan hermosa como tú." Ella lo miró por un segundo al oír la última parte y decidiendo olvidarlo empezó a buscar el encendedor en su bolso, de pronto vio que él se acercaba y le quitaba el cigarrillo de los labios, "No hagas eso en mi presencia, ¿quieres?"

Estaba sorprendida, el antiguo Shinji nunca habría hecho algo así, dejó de buscar el encendedor y accedió, "Es tu casa."

Shinji no le devolvió el cigarrillo decidió dejarlo a su lado. "Asuka..."

"...Shinji," ella dijo al mismo tiempo, y como él se detuvo ella decidió continuar, "Hikari y tú, ¿como sucedió?"

"¿Misato no te contó?"

Asuka negó con la cabeza, "Me vino como sorpresa. Anoche en la fiesta, cuando estaba hablando con ella e Hikari el tema surgió pero... fuimos interrumpidas varias veces. Cosa que tengo que decir que me agradó, no estaba de humor para actuar hipócritamente en frente de ella."

Shinji sabía que con lo de hipócritamente le estaba echando una indirecta por haberla besado sin contarle la verdad. Pasó saliva y decidió continuar, "Hace tres años, éramos amigos y decidimos darnos una oportunidad sin contarle a nadie, las cosas salieron bien y pues aquí seguimos..." Se había decidido por lo más básico, _¿para que entrar en detalles? _

Asuka asintió y tomó otro trago de su cerveza, vio que Shinji remedaba su gesto, "¿Y Touji? Hasta cuando me fui ella estaba interesada en él..."

"Touji nada. Ahí nada pasó, aunque a veces es un poco raro para los tres pues hay gente que hace comentarios sobre la incomodidad de nuestro supuesto triangulo amoroso."

Ella alzó una ceja, "¿Misato?"

"¿Quién más?" Dijo él, y añadió, "Sí, eso hace que Hikari se ponga roja como un tomate."

Asuka sonrió, pero la verdad es que la había sorprendido que Shinji hubiera respondido la pregunta que ella había pensado hacer. _¿Hasta que punto la llegó a conocer y la sigue conociendo? _No todos los días uno se encuentra con alguien que sepa lo que uno está pensando, hay que ser muy cercano a esa persona y eso era algo que ella nunca pensó qué había sido con él...

"Y ahora que regresaste creo que pasará a llamarlo el cuadrado amoroso, como me lo hizo saber hace unos días." Shinji agregó algo preocupado, sabía que si lo llegaba a hacer en frente de Hikari eso sólo sembraría más dudas de parte de ella, si es que ya no las tenía, lo cual parecía ser imposible.

Asuka hizo una nota mental, no creía que estuviera en la naturaleza de Misato ser cruel pero de todas formas hablaría con la mujer bien dotada para hacerla entrar en razón, si era necesario. Por supuesto, eso sólo haría que ella misma se convirtiera en el blanco de las burlas de Misato pues diría que Asuka aún no había olvidado a Shinji... "No te preocupes, hablaré con ella." Quería preguntarle más, como se había tomado Hikari su regreso, si esto había generado algo incomodo entre ellos pero se detuvo, ella no había venido para eso, venía a hacer todo lo contrario.

Shinji estaba tan pensativo como ella. Una cosa que nunca pensó que podía suceder era cuan introspectiva Asuka se había convertido, llevaban media hora juntos y sólo habían hablado de un par de cosas, "No sé como sentirme de que hayas regresado, Asuka."

"Para ser sincera ni yo misma sé como sentirme de haber vuelto." _Ahora sí, a lo que vino,_ "Lo único que ahora sé es que lo que sucedió anoche fue un garrafal error que no volverá a ocurrir. Hikari una vez fue mi amiga, no sé si aún lo es, pero le debo un poco de lealtad. Ni siquiera cuando era esa niñita arrogante de catorce años fui una traidora, no me empeciné en cambiar para convertirme en alguien peor."

Shinji entendía, pero le era difícil aceptar eso, no podía negar que una esperanza había surgido, pero Hikari era su novia y aunque era un poco cruel pensarlo de esta forma, _ella se encontraba en su camino. _"Entiendo."

Ella se paró, _había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado_, pensó antes de que Shinji se acercara a ella.

"Pero, ¿no piensas que las cosas entre nosotros son muy raras como para darlas por terminadas así, sin casi pensarlo?"

Ella estuvo callada por un largo tiempo, finalmente habló, "Tu, desgraciado, tienes novia. Y yo no me voy a prestar para engañar o a jugar con los sentimientos de nadie." El _desgraciado_ no lo había dicho para lastimarlo, era algo instintivo que le había salido, un viejo juego de ambos.

_¿Desgraciado?_ Bueno, de alguna manera no lo podía negar, "En ningún momento dije nada de andar tras las espaldas de Hikari... Sólo quería –"

"No quiero saber lo que querías decir." Dijo colocando el bolso sobre su hombro, "Shinji..." Asuka interrumpió lo que él iba a decir, "dudo de que haya una forma de que le podamos dar una oportunidad a nada."

Shinji la miró fijamente, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue asentir, cuando vio que ella se iba a ir la detuvo con un "No te vayas aún. Hay más cosas de las que tu y yo debemos hablar."

Ella frunció el ceño.


End file.
